As indicated in its title, the present invention consists of an improved distribution box fixing device permitting the distribution box to be simply and quickly fixed to the body of an automobile. The new construction, conformation and design features comply with the objective for which it has specifically been designed with maximum security and efficiency.
In the state of the art, there are multiple distribution box fixing and anchoring systems to vehicle bodies. It is a field of the art in which small improvements are continuously being introduced for the purpose of achieving greater security, further simplifying the devices to use.
In patent ES-9901810, a distribution box fixing system for the vehicle is disclosed, consisting of a U-shaped support piece fixed on the vehicle. The distribution box is housed inside of said separation part, and the side walls of the support piece are provided with a series of housings adapted to receive a plurality of side protrusions complementary of the distribution box.
The feature of the mentioned distribution box fixing system lies in the lack of screws securing its position on the vehicle. In spite of seeming to be an advantage, this could result in the box detaching from its support on the vehicle with the subsequent damage for the vehicle""s electric system. The conventional distribution boxes are fixed to the vehicles by means of screws, which requires too much assembly and disassembly time.
The present distribution box fixing and anchoring device is mainly based on introducing a pin that will be housed in a bell-mouthed hole, the pin fitting in and providing greater security to the fixing system. This system will also have an additional fixing element as a result of placing a retainer and lock screw preventing the pin from coming out.
This improved fixing system permits box assembly directly on the body plate or on an additional support and through the holes provided on the body or additional support.
In the case of assembly on the body plate, the plate should be provided with bell-mouthed, half-figured holes for housing hooks arranged on the box""s lower part. Once these first hooks are housed, the pin on the box""s front part will be introduced with a rotational movement into another completely bell-mouthed hole, that is to say with the shape of a trumpet mouth, located on the body until reaching the butts the box has in the area of the hooks.
The box is centered as a result of introducing butts with an inclined plane into holes arranged on the box for this purpose, having a folded end that centers the box on the body or plate upon facing the butts with the inclined plane.
Lastly, and once the pin has entered the corresponding hole, a retainer arranged for this purpose will drop down, preventing the pin from returning, finally placing a lock screw.
If assembled on an additional support and not directly on the body, the system would be very similar and in this case should have vertical holes permitting the introduction of the pivots located on the lower part of the box and the rotational movement for the introduction of the pin, thus centering the box.
The rotational movement is performed as in the previous case and in the same way as before, permits the pin to be introduced into a bell-mouthed hole on the support when the distribution box butts make contact with the support, thus locking the pin.
Like before, a retainer is used to secure this position which when lowered, fixes the pin and a screw is also placed.